Undisclosed desires I
by highwaytoheaven
Summary: Dean ha estado preguntándose muchas cosas. Pero esta vez, ha pasado desde el sueño a la realidad, para darse cuenta que el angel que le ha salvado le observa fijamente. Algo en él se remueve. sera asi tambien en el ángel?


Dean abrió los ojos, bastante exaltado por el sueño que acababa de tener. Tenía a Castiel demasiado cerca. Sentía su cuerpo atrapado por sus brazos, el calor del ángel rozando su cuerpo, su sudor acariciándose y deslizando ambos cuerpos.

—No… ha sido sólo un sueño. Nada es realidad—gemía, aún sin incorporarse sobre la cama, cubriendo su cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de sacarse aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza—Sólo es un sueño, no sientes nada por Cas, tú… tú eres Dean Winchester, ¡no te pasa nada! —

No se creía, absolutamente nada.

Pensando más sinceramente, una parte de él siempre sintió algo más. Cuando miraba al ángel, siempre estaban allí sus ojos y todo a su alrededor desaparecía. Sólo era capaz de observarlo. Lo haría el resto de su vida si de él dependiera. Y lo mejor, era que no necesitarían palabras. Ellos sabrían entenderse así, tal cual, sólo mirándose a los ojos. De pie… tan de cerca que casi podrían besarse.

¿El ángel sabría lo que provocaba en el cazador? ¿Qué cada vez que él aparecía, a Dean empezaban a transpirarle las manos, a brillarle los ojos… y que su respiración se dificultaba?

Pero lo cierto era que Cass no sabía. Más allá de ser un ángel, y de tener la capacidad de escudriñar en la mente de Dean, no lo hacía. Sabía que al cazador no le agradaba que hurgaran en su privacidad, y él respetaba aquello.

Aunque… tal vez si lo hiciera, todo sería más fácil. Castiel podría dejarse de aparecer sólo en las noches, cuando ambos hermanos dormían, para observarle dormir y retirarse en la mañana antes de que alguno de los hermanos supiera que había estado allí, continuando con la patraña de que, para él, Dean seguía siendo sólo su compañero.

Porque, cuando posó su mano sobre su alma en el Infierno, supo que ya nada sería igual. Que desde ese momento su propósito sería seguir, proteger, servir y amar a ese ser humano sobre todas las cosas. Sobre el cielo, y sobre el mismo destino.

Y allí estaba Castiel, sentado al lado de la cama de Dean, perdido en aquellos pensamientos para consigo mismo, sin darse cuenta que el cazador envuelto en frazadas y el cubrecama le miraba.

—Cass—dijo, con la voz aún algo ronca y pastosa por el sueño—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Le pasó algo a Sammy? —

Restregó sus ojos y se sentó en la cama, descubriendo su cuerpo de la colcha, olvidando por completo la ducha tomada hace unas horas atrás, y que no había cubierto su cuerpo.

El ángel frente a él se había quedado algo sorprendido. Su rostro casi inmutable se mostraba algo avergonzado, y había tratado de ocultar su vergüenza y su fijación volteando la mirada.

Al sentir algo más frio en su cuerpo de lo habitual, Dean volvió a cubrirse con vergüenza.

—Ehm… lo… lo siento, No recordaba que me había recostado desnudo la noche anterior…—alcanzó los bóxers aún cubriéndose y se los colocó bajo la colcha.

—No te preocupes. Ya… te he visto así antes, no tienes de qué avergonzarte—

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió Dean—¿Cuándo? ¿Y cómo? ¿Has…?—

—Dean… yo te saqué del infierno. Y no sólo tu alma estaba rota. Tuve que reconstruirte, los perros del infierno no te habían dejado muy entero—

Dean se sonrojó aún más, si eso era posible, ante la imagen de Cass reconstruyendo, o manipulando su cuerpo de alguna forma.

—Ah…. Claro. Claro. Muchas gracias por eso, por cierto. Creo que… nunca te las había dado—Su voz no salía con facilidad. Se había puesto nervioso y no se lo creía—Pero… igual es algo vergonzoso… que me veas de esta forma—

Castiel ladeó un poco la cabeza, con ese gesto confundido tan característico suyo.

—¿Estás avergonzado? ¿Por qué? Tienes un cuerpo hermoso, Dean, ¿qué es lo que te da vergüenza? —

¿En serio le estaba diciendo eso? ¿Un ángel? ¿Y con el que había soñado aquella misma noche?

Y no precisamente que salvaban al mundo.

Que le estuviera diciendo aquello quizás solo era una casualidad. Nada por que preocuparse. Era normal. Porque claro. Dean Winchester era atractivo. Y eso era poco.

Aún así, decidió jugar un poco con él.

Sonrió.

—¿Estás coqueteando con migo, Cass? ¿Te parezco hermoso? —preguntó el cazador, divertido, con una sonrisa de lado y viendo cómo el ángel se removía incómodo mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

Entonces algo le desconcertó. La expresión de Cass pasó de incómoda a cómplice. Levantó su mirada, mirándolo fijamente, devorándolo con sus ojos.

Y de pronto Dean comenzó a sudar nervioso.

—Sí. Me pareces atractivo—se puso de pie el ángel—Y sí, también estoy coqueteando con tigo. Pero me gustaría ahorrarme todo esto—el ángel comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a la cama y Dean quería retroceder, pero no encontraba lugar—Quiero empujarte sobre esta cama y hacértelo hasta que me ruegues que pare. Y aún así, no me detendré, te follaré como la perra que eres—


End file.
